


Jealous

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: Leon, who you haven't told anyone is your boyfriend, gets a little jealous when he sees another competitor in the Galarian Stars Tournament try to steal you away for a moment
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Kudos: 25





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> PC aged up to 21+

You and Leon, along with all of the other members of the Galarian Star Tournament stuck around in the lobby of Wyndon Stadium, chatting together after yet another successful tournament day. 

“(Y/N), may I have a moment of your time?” Swordbert asked you, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. Next to you, you noticed Leon glaring at the hand that touched you, his jaw suddenly tense. Was he jealous? He’d never been jealous before, or at least never visibly acted as such before.

“Sure,” you said politely, elegantly ducking slightly away from the touch. You felt Leon’s eyes following you as Swordbert led you to the corner of the room. “What’s up, Swordbert?”

His eyes bounced nervously between you and the floor. “Well, Champion (Y/N). I wanted to thank you for giving my brother and me a second chance, and to admire the celebrity status you’ve built for yourself. Watching your battles has been nothing short of legendary.”

You laughed politely. “Thank you, I really just enjoy having battles with my friends. As for the second chance, I’m glad to see you using your energy for the positive. What you’ve worked with Leon to build has been amazing, he’s really great at giving people a second chance to become better.” You looked at him as you said this. He was now pretending to be paying attention to what Opal and Bede were telling him, but you could tell by the set of his jaw that his mind was elsewhere- on you.

“Thank you,” Swordbert said. “I also wanted to ask you, what with both of our celebrity statuses and all, if you might perhaps want to join me for dinner sometime? As a date, of course. I think you truly radiate an aura that I’d love to have by my side.”

You patted his arm delicately. “I appreciate the compliment, truly I do. You’re very kind. Right now…there’s sort of someone I have my eye on-er, well I’ve been seeing. We’re not really telling people right now, what with how new everything is, and with me getting adjusted to being champion. But I’ve had my eye on him for awhile, and I need to see where it goes.” With Swordbert a near-stranger, it was easier to talk about your secret relationship with someone who wouldn’t have the faintest idea who you were with. “I think I’m falling in love with him.”

The taller man smiled, truly pleased for you. “Ah, yes,” he said. “Congratulations. Whoever your mystery lover is, he’s one lucky fellow. Shall we get back to the others?” He held his arm out chivalrously, as an offering of friendship, which you took in a friendly return. You were careful not to meet Leon’s eyes as you passed, parting ways with Swordbert as you reached Nessa and Klara. 

“What did he want?” Klara asked immediately as younstopped. 

“Sort of a peace offering,” you said, figuring you could at least save him the embarrassment of telling others he’d asked you on a date. “He thanked me for giving him a second chance.”

Nessa scoffed. “He’d better be thanking your and Leon’s asses for a long time,” she huffed. The Dynamax incidents had caused damage to a number of Gyms, hers and Milo’s included, along with the Pokemon that had gotten hurt. 

“That Leon sure is forgiving,” Klara swooned, looking at the former Champion, who was still talking to the fairy-type Gym Leaders, along with Raihan. Only now, he was occasionally darting his eyes over to you, waiting for the right moment to join you. Klara remained completely oblivious to this as she continued to moon over his physique. You blushed, not pitching in with her comments as she wondered aloud what his muscles might look like under his ‘childish’ getup. If only she knew you’d seen every inch of his skin that was hidden by his everyday wear. 

Leon was the first of the group to leave, announcing loudly that he had an early day at the Battle Tower tomorrow. His eyes locked on you as he said this, as if to say: ‘meet me at my hotel suite as soon as you get back.’ You hung back until a few others filtered out, not wanting to leave so soon after Leon had. 

He was waiting for you as you finally opened the door to his suite. Leon had been sitting on his bed, gently petting a Wooloo in an attempt to calm himself, which he now returned to its Pokeball. His frustrated eyes turned to you as you approached. 

“What did Swordbert want?” he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He clearly wasn’t angry at you, his hands gently caressing your arms. Leon had never gotten jealous before, even though both of you had been out in public with others since the night you’d gotten together. 

“He thanked me, and you by extension, for giving him a second chance. He…also asked me out on a date. Which I said no to.”

Leon’s nostrils flared. He looked at your shoulder, the spot where Swordbert had rested his hand. “Did he now,” he mused.

You rolled your eyes. “I told him that I was already f- with someone, in secret. He was really nice about it.”

“I didn’t like him touching you like that, like you were someone open for the taking. I didn’t like the way he looked at you in that dress.”

There it was, the admission of jealously. You crawled onto the bed to straddle Leon, stroking his hair. “Come on Leon, you know I didn’t exactly like it either.”

“You’re mine,” he growled, suddenly pinning you to the bed. He ripped into your dress, literally tearing the fabric in two as he took in your body, his hands roaming every curve. He made quick work of the remainder of your clothing, and then his as if he couldn’t remove the barrier between the two of you fast enough. “You’re mine,” he growled again, softer this time as he lowered himself, pushing your thighs open as he positioned his head between them. 

His tongue lashed against you intensely, possessively hitting your clit as you moaned. “Fuck, I love hearing that,” he said, the vibrations of his voice buzzing against you. His arms wrapped around your legs, locking your hips in place and using them as leverage to bring your hips closer to his tongue. Every movement, every thrust of his tongue was rougher than Leon usually was with you. To your surprise, you loved it; your arousal growing with every movement. With this intensity, it wouldn’t take long for him to bring you to orgasm.

Leon stopped just as your anticipation built to the edge, flipping you swiftly onto your back, running a hand over your rear. He rubbed his erection on your opening from behind, continuing to tease you. His other hand wrapped itself in your hair, yanking it roughly. When you yelped in surprise, he chuckled darkly. “Say it,” he demanded. “Say that you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” You whimpered, trying to rock yourself against him, to feel the friction against your center. 

“Mmm, not yet,” he teased, moving his hardness away from you as he grinded against your backside. The movement deepened your arousal, but didn’t provide you with any sensation where you wanted it most. 

“Please, Leon,” you begged, needing to feel him inside of you. This time, he listened, slamming himself inside of you. 

“Fuck, (Y/N)!” he cried as you moaned his name. His hips slammed into your backside, his hand in your hair unrelenting as he pulled you up to your knees, back now flush against his chest as his thrusts continued. His free hand cupped your breasts, squeezing each one before moving to stroke between your legs. “See how crazy you make me,” he purred in your ear, biting down softly. “I love seeing you like this, so wet, so needy for me. Come for me.”

His dirty talk was your undoing, sending you over the edge as his hands held you steady, pressed firmly against your core to make your release all the more intense. His release followed shortly as both of you fell to the bed, panting. Leon buried his face in the crook of your neck as his arms wrapped around you. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, once he got his thoughts together. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. Him touching you just made me so jealous. And I don’t even…I know you’d never run off with anyone else. It just bothered me that someone else could touch you so 

casually without a single care, and yet I can barely look at you in public without restraining myself from taking you right then and there, letting everyone know you’re mine.”

I snuggled up against him. Leon was being so sweet, a worried look poured over his face as he made sure his fierce lovemaking hadn’t been too much for me. “Leon, I’m fine, really. I…like it when you’re rough with me. And I promise, you don’t ever have to worry about me running off with somebody else. There is literally nobody in Galar, in the entire world that I’d rather be with.”

That made him smile, kissing my sweetly. “You’re mine,” he murmured again, this time softly and happily as we drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
